Maura Undone
by kenziestar
Summary: Maura Isles is a doctor with a photography company. Jane Rizzoli is a very successful writer. They meet in a very unconventional way. They don't fall in love right away but they both know there is something worth fighting for between the two of them, even if one of them is married. Some chapters will be rated M but not enough for me to rate the whole story M.
1. Chapter 1

_**If you are a LGBTQ movie fanatic like myself you will know what movie this is simply by the name of the story, but if you are not it is an adaptation of the movie Elena Undone. I hope you like it. Happy reading!**_

"In Love one and one are... one. Seldom do we get to witness the art of true love. But that is what we all really desire. Not just to be loved, but to be loved in that all-encompassing, Heath-cliff-on-the-moors, one- true-love, soulmate kind of way. And yet, rarely are we prepared for it when it happens by."

"Why are you telling me this Susie? I'm married, and we're adopting."

"I'm telling you this because someone is definitely coming into your life in a big way." Susie says closing her eyes to continue 'feeling' Maura's future.

"Yes someone is coming into my life, a baby. And if I don't leave now I'm going to be late."

"Don't forget about the guru tomorrow."

"I won't. Tell Brian I said hello, bye Susie." Maura says getting her bag and heading to the adoption center.

"It's not, you know, abnormal for me to want to be a single mom, is it?"

"No, not at all. We have plenty of single people apply for adoption each year." The women at the door talk as Maura fills out the last of the paper work.

"These aren't my keys where are my keys." Someone says just as Maura sees that the keys she has aren't her own.

"I think I have them." Maura says turning around, seeing one of the women that stood in front of the door.

"Oh thank you so much."

"It's no problem. I don't mean to pry but I overheard a part of your conversation and I think you are so brave to be doing this alone. I also heard that you're a writer, I'm a photographer."

"Thanks, I'm always looking for a photographer, we should exchange cards." Jane says but her mind is somewhere else.

 _Pretty? Check_

 _Successful_ _? Check_

 _Wants kids? She is at an adoption agency, Check_

"Mines a bit old sorry." The blonde says pulling a worn card from her purse handing it to the brunette, receiving a better looking one in return.

 _Jane Rizzoli, Author and a phone number is all the card has_.

"Doctor Maura Isles, owner of Selsi photography. Not everyday you see a doctor that's a photographer, or is it a photographer that's a doctor? What's the story there? If you don't mind my asking of course."

"The doctor is for my parents peace of mind, the photographer is for my-" Maura is cut off by a voice coming from the Jane's pocket.

 _'Your best friend is calling. It may be important, you should answer.'_

"Excuse me. What's wrong Frost... Okay calm dow-..Okay I won't tell you to calm down I apologize... I will be right there." She says then hangs up the phone before turning back to Maura.

"It's fine I have your number. I'll call and we can arrange a time, or you can call me, I'm free through the week."

"Thank you, Maura." Jane says before quickly walking away to the exit.

Maura soon makes her way home to start dinner for Garrett and the neighbors son Nash and his girlfriend Tory, she'd volunteered to watch them when Nash's mom and dad decided to visit her parents in Spain.

 _Meanwhile across town..._

"Frost where are you bud?" Jane calls when she opens the door to her house.

"In the kitchen."

Jane makes her way into the kitchen to see her friend sitting at the kitchen with a tub of ice cream and an extra spoon on the counter next to him.

"He cheated on me Jane. Nate cheated on me. Is it something I do? Maybe I'm just not meant to fall in love. No maybe I just need some guidance through my love life. You know what, I think I will go to that love guru tomorrow, and you're coming with me."

"Um... Okay? Are you feeling better now?"

"Tons. I knew you'd talk some sense into Jane, thank you." Frost says giving Jane a quick hug and running out the door.

"Either I'm just that good or my friend is crazy. Maybe a bit of both." Jane says aloud as she sits down and digs into the ice cream.

 _That night at Maura's house..._

Maura is sitting on the bed brushing her hair when Garrett comes out of the bathroom.

"A little birdie told me someone might be ovulating, that wouldn't be you would it?"

"It would." Maura says trying to keep the repulsiveness out of her voice.

 _The thought of having sex with my husband should not make me sick._

"Be ready when I come back." He says kissing the side of her head.

Maura reluctantly places the brush on the vanity, taking a deep breath before slowly unbuttoning her night shirt, removing her pants and underwear in move, crawling up the middle of the bed after she has the cover back. Making sure to apply lubricant to herself so it won't be painful this time.

"After all these years your body still looks amazing, baby." Garrett says coming back into the room fully unclothed, erection standing firm between his legs. He makes his way up the bed, resting his body between Maura's open legs, kissing the side of her neck as he glides himself through her folds.

"Oh baby you're so wet." He says finally pushing himself inside of her, not hearing the whimper Maura lets out as he does so. Maura closes her eyes as he pounds away grunting and moaning until he finally reaches his release, rolling off of her before he passes out.

 _The next night..._

"You bought a new dress just for to tonight?"

"No this I have worn this dress I bought for our anniversary dinner that got canceled because you had a church meeting to go to." Maura says taking a bit of the oatmeal cookie while wiping down the counters.

"Well I feel really bad about missing that dinner now." Garrett says wrapping his arms around Maura's waist as she turns to face him.

"Now you feel bad?"

"No I felt bad when it happened and now seeing you in this dress makes me feel really bad."

"I have to go. Dinners in the fridge." Maura says, putting the rest of the cookie in Garrett's mouth as he goes to kiss her.

"All I get is a cookie?" He says, his voice muffled around the cookie.

At the guru...

"You know I found out Nate cheated on me with Parker and my ex." Frost says as they pull up to the venue.

"Stop bringing up the past, we are trying to move forward. Now lets go before we're late or I change my mind." Jane says getting out of the car.

"In love one and one are simply... One. To often we are attracted to what we see instead of what we fill. We all want the bedroom eyes and the one with all the curves in all the right places, but not everyone fits that description. Hello!" Susie says gesturing to her own not quite there assesses. "But everyone has someone that matches with the them, your twin flame if you will. Your soulmate could be standing right next to and you would never know." Susie foes on to talk about love at first sight and how we often see the love of my life but don't always know that that person is the love of our life right away.

"Now we have refreshments in the back while I speak one on one with the ones brave enough." Susie is stepping off the stage when Jane sees the familiar head of blonde curls, and Maura feels the presence before she hears the voice.

"Maura hey."

"Jane, its nice to see you again." The blonde says kissing Jane on the check, making the taller woman blush. Whatever the brunette had stated to say gets cut off by Susie.

"Maura there you are. Oh hello." Susie says once she spots her friend and then Jane.

"Susie, this is Jane Rizzoli, I met her at the adoption center, she's a writer."

"I told you so. I have to go. Take a seat and don't leave until I have spoken with you." Susie says and Jane sees her lead Frost to the private room.

"I'll wait with you." Jane says pointing to the two chairs on the side of the room. "You don't seem like someone with love problems." Jane says looking at the other woman.

"I don't, I'm here for my friend."

"Me too. Frost seems to be picking the bad ones all the time. I mean not all of my past partners were aces but there were some good ones."

"I'm sorry, 'partners'?" Maura asks, tilting her head to the side.

"Didn't she tell you? Jane's a big butch Lesbian. And apparently my gaydar needs repairing, but its late so I'll start repair tomorrow."

"I'm sorry to leave so soon but he's my ride."

"No its fine, I should talk with Susie and get going anyway, Garrett has early service tomorrow."

"Service?"

"Garrett?"Jane and Frost ask at the same time.

"Garrett, my husband, he's a pastor."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey i'm back i hope you guys like it. I cant say how happy it makes me feel to know that people actually read what I right.**

 **Happy reading**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

"I'm sorry to leave so soon but he's my ride."

"No it's fine, I should talk with Susie and get going anyway. Garrett has early service tomorrow."

"Service?"

"Garrett?"Jane and Frost ask at the same time.

"Garrett, my husband he's a pastor."

"That sounds like the beginning of a bad joke. 'A Pastor's wife and two homosexuals at a love guru..."

"Thats no where near funny Frost, now go wait for me in the car."

"I just want you to know, I voted no on Action eight, or was it yes, I don't remember but I know I voted the right way. I voted your way, the gay way." Maura says when Frost is out of earshot.

"Why thank you very much. I'm free Monday afternoon if you want to get together then."

"How about noonish?"

"Noonish it is. See you later Maura." Jane says not waiting to hear a reply.

"Maura?" Susie asks as she comes to stand next to her friend watching her stare after Jane.

"Humm?" She hums not once taking hers eyes of the back of the mesmerizing brunette.

"You don't know it yet but you found it."

"Found what Susie?" Maura asks turning her attention on her friend when the the car is no longer visible.

"Your twin flame."

"Susie, please. I am a married woman."

"But are you a happily married woman? I see the way you look at Garrett and I saw the way you looked at Jane, you got the looks switched. You look at Jane the way you should be looking at Garrett, and you just met the woman yesterday, you've been married to Garrett for fifteen years and I've never seen you look at him with the love like that. Tell me you love Garrett." Susie says, and Maura knows that she can't say she she loves her husband without getting hives.

"Susie why are you doing this?"

"Because you ,my friend, are in are in a loveless marriage."

"So are my parents and they have been married for over fifty years."

"Because they were in love once upon a time ago. You can divorce that wanna be pastor and start something beautiful with the person you are meant to be with."

"You know how my parents feel about divorce, Susie."

"Screw your parents! It's time you do something that you want to do, do something that makes you feel good."

"We are done having this conversation Susie." Maura says getting her stuff.

"Maur-"

"It's done Susie." Maura says walking away.

"Hey MBS, Nash and PBS went to the golf course." Tory says as Maura walks into the house that night.

"Hello Tory, can you remind me what those stands for again?"

"Mama Bear Substitute, Pappa Bear Substitute."

"Right well I guess its a girls night in then."

"Cool, chick flicks and rom com binge-a-thon. I'll start the popcorn."

Monday afternoon-ish….

"Hello Jane, I'm so sorry I'm late, I couldn't find my keys and you won't believe me when I tell you where I found them."

"Umm the refrigerator?"

"No, the front door. I forgot to take them out when I came back from the store this morning."

"Well I would be lying if I told you I have never done that. I even put them in the microwave one time." Jane says shaking her head at the memory.

"It wasn't on was it?"

"Thankfully it was not on."

"I don't mean any harm but I have to pick Nash and Tory up from school at two."

"Wow looking at you I would never had thought you had two kids."

"Oh I don't, I'm watching them for my neighbor." Maura says putting her portfolio down on the bench table.

"Oh well let's get to business then."

"Lets."

"Oh she is adorable." Jane says looking at a picture of a little girl in a pink dress.

"I love photographing children. They are so innocent, and they show everything they feel, tell you what they think even when it's something they shouldn't say to someone."

"I love this one. Woman are so much more complex than men. Soft on the outside but hard on the inside and vise versa some time, and that's what made me want to do this campaign to show what a woman is really truly capable of." Jane says looking at the silhouette of a woman holding her hair piled on top of her head.

"That's me actually." Maura says once Jane has stopped speaking.

"Well it seems you can model as well as you can take the picture." The brunette says smiling brightly at Maura.

"Thank you, Jane" The blonde says smiling back.

"Well I have seen enough. You're hired."

"I'll draw up some contract for you to sign." Does Sunday work for you?

"Sure."

"See you later Jane." Maura says leaning to hug Jane and almost kissing her right on the lips. "I'm sorry." Maura says and she can't stop the blush when she thinks of how close she just came to kissing this beautiful woman.

"No, it's fine, no harm no foul." Jane says as Maura gets up to leave, both of them wearing matching smiles.

"What are you doing Rizzoli?" Jane says to herself when Maura is gone, "she's straight and she's married, to a freaking pastor."

Sunday outside Jane's house….

"How do you of all people manage to run out of coffee?" Frost ask as he walks walks down the steps to Jane's house.

"Okay thank you very much. Later." Jane says taking the coffee and pushing Frost back towards the driveway.

"What's with you hot pants?"

"I have a business meeting." Jane says looking over Frost shoulder as a red SUV pulls up in the driveway.

"Here, on a Sunday?" Frost asks.

"Yes really, thank you very much for this. Now leave. Love you mean it." Jane says.

"Hi. Barry, right?" Maura says as she comes to stand with them.

"Hey! Yea, right," Frost says turning back to, "business meeting got it. Nice seeing you again Maura."

"Why don't you go ahead inside Maura."

"Sure, okay." The blonde says going inside.

"Hey. You remember when I told you to do good stuff? I didn't mean do straight married stuff." Frost tells Jane slapping her arm.

"Okay don't start. Please." Jane says taking a deep breath before going into her house.

"Is this you? I mean your story?" Maura asks as she holds up the book titled, 'Trust? Who needs it?: An Agoraphobics Memoir'

"Yeah." Jane answers as she comes closer to Maura, the blonde turns to face her.

"When I think of an agoraphobia, I think of 'Grey Gardens' and huddled in corners with a ton of cats." Maura says looking back down at the back off the book as Jane speaks.

"Yeah, well the meds help us appear a bit more tolerable."

"I would never had known. But can I make a suggestion?"

"Yea sure."

"You need a new author's photo. This one just doesn't do you justice."

"It's not really about what I look like in my line of business, it's about my words." Jane says, but Maura presses on.

"Nonsense. I'm going to do a new author's photo for you my gift." Maura says with a face Jane knows she can't refuse.

"Okay." Jane simple says with a single nod of her had and a smile on her face that matches the Maura has.

The next few days the two women spend Time getting to know each other. They walk around the park. Spend time talking at Jane's house where they can be to themselves. Maura invites Jane to a picnic the she, Suzie, Brian, Nash and Tori are having the next day and Jane agrees without a second's hesitation.

"What's up with her? Nash whispers to Susie when he sees Maura picking at the the blanket they all are sitting on. She simply shrugs her shoulder in reply, moments later Jane arrives apologizing for her tardiness.

"This is my part time son." Maura says jokingly as she ruffles Nash's hair.

"Nash, nice to meet you. And you must be Tori."

"And you must be the writer." Tori replys quickly before continuing, "you know what my dream job would be? Research assistant. I would do the deepest meanest , most intimate statistical research on any given topic, and I would correlate and extrapolate and I would give meaning, meaning too every single part and it would be so amazing!" Tori finishes just as Brian, whom she had been playing chess with, makes a move.

"Checkmate, I win."

"What?"

And that is why you never take-" Brian starts.

"Your eye off the ball." And Tori finishes.

"Please darling, don't eviscerate the poor child." Susie says wrapping an arm around her husband.

"Hey Sus, tell Jane the story." Tori says.

"Alright if you insist. So this earnest young writer comes to Hollywood to make his mark, you know all Youngblood Hawke, very soon he realizes that life is seldom the stuff of romance. So he busy himself a Lexus….." Susie start the story but soon Maura has faded away into her mind as she gave at the beautiful woman that sits before her.

Her shoulder length ebony hair moving with the wind. The place where her cleavage recedes further into her shirt, a shirt hiding well shape-.

The blonde snaps herself out of the inappropriate thoughts, zoning back in too Susie story at the end.

"And she says 'perchance, did you drive a white Lexus?'"

"No, don't even say." Jane exclaims, shocked by the ending of the story.

"The owner of the clunker turns out to be the very assistant that gave him his start. Can you believe it? They would come at the exact same time? That is soulemetry. Three months later they were married!" Susie finishes her story and Jane looks over at Maura, and when she does she can't help the radiating smile she gives her.


End file.
